deadtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Enchourex/Ultimate Guide to Kill Specials (and Bosses)
Welcome to my in-depth guide to kill specials! Well, actually sometimes you can just run away and stay safe (except for bosses). But, why would you avoid chance to get lots of money (not so much actually), ammos, and, the most precious, the almighty blueprints that're blue scrolls that make Buck learn how to craft weapons instantly? You wanna face it, but you're afraid of death? Here, you'll learn how to kill specials and bosses efficiently. This guide also give some tips on how to survive the cornering, as being cornered is the main death cause. Basic Rules These rules are generally universal, although there are some exceptions. The exceptions will be explained later.. '1. Always be careful and aware with other zombies' You won't want to focus on the special only to be killed by other zombies. Even though the specials can threaten your life if you don't dispatch them early, zombies are still problems. watch out for packs, especially when they come out from different directions. Move away to converge them into a group. '2. Stay away!' Specials (and bosses) is very deadly when approached (not in some cases) because their high damage and unique traits. Melee isn't advised, again except for some cases. '3. Use the right weapon' Various weapons is for various cases. Don't just sticking around with your fav weapon if you know it isn't suitable for that special. You don't want to kill the Titan with a wrench, do you? And, if you're feeling tactical, you can first using long-mid range weapon first, when your target is still in distance, then switch to higher damage short range weapon when they come close. '4. Environtment is your best friend (and your worst enemy!)' Use environtment to your advantage. Mostly deaths by specials is caused by bad environtment. Try to fight in open area, where you can backpedal and dodge easily. If you aren't on a large area when the special notification appear, try and find the largest area possible quickly, and fight the special there. And, avoid toxins and radioactive gasses. you'll hate it when you stepped to a puddle of toxin when dodging Rager. Oh yeah, and don't forget the red barrel! Not only damaging or killing the special, it will clear out the horde as well! '5.Use Gadgets wisely' Sometimes you want to conserve grenades, but hey, if you won't gonna make it without help, why not? They'll clear out those zombies too. '6. Check your health regularly' No, this isn't about going to the hospital every month for a medical check-up, I mean that you should keep an eye for your health. Sometimes it's better to take a painkiller before the fight, because occasionally healing mid-fight is too late. '7. Watch your back' No, getting a sidekick to watch your back isn't enough. What I mean here isn't about zombies flanking you, that's rule #1. This is about obstacles and walls behind you. If you hit the wall, stop attacking for a while, look your back, then run and continue your fight. Keep backpedalling without knowing what's behind you isn't a good idea. You can get stuck. Okay, that's the basic. And again, some conditions may break these rules. Now, we'll get in-depth guide for specific zombies. Special Infected You'll get a warning with loud alarm and the picture of the special zombie. Every of them have unique skill and weaknesses, so treat them differently and nicely. 'Kamikaze' ' '''This guy punches his own explosive barrel when he get close to you (or simply explode), so melee is impossible. This slow Z is very dangerous when fought on tight space. Refer to the basic rule #4, about area. The best area for fighting this guy is a wide area or a pretty long corridor. If you hit wall when you're backpedalling, look behind you and run a little, then continue attacking (rule #7). And, the basic rule #6 is very applicable here. Being killed by the explosion after killing this guy is the most ****ing death possible (it's rare because the death explosion is far weaker than the non-death one). When you fight kamikaze on small room, it's advised to take some painkillers first before fighting. If you took enough dose of painkillers, you'll survive. And if there's zombies around but not annoying you so much, eg. zombies around the kamikaze, it's better to kill this fat guy first, because the explosion will clear them. When you are cornered, these are the choices: 1. Explode him prematurely The meaning of prematurely is to intentionally approach him and let him explode, don't forget to step back when he's going to bash his barrel. Not recommended if there's red barrels around. They'll explode too, that can lead to your death. But, exploding him tactically can cause the explosion damage taken reduced than getting caught in the middle of the explosion because of cornered, because you'll get more distance from the explosion. 2. Maneuver around the corner This choice isn't always viable, but if done perfectly, it's the best choice to do. Actually this is simple. You just need to move away from the corner, '''without making the Kamikaze triggered his explosion.' Before doing this, make sure: #The room is big enough, so you can maneuver safely #There's no zombies messing around #To know the 'safe range' of the kamikaze, the closest distance possible before the Kamikaze gets triggered #To be skillful enough. Find your route which is still on the safe range. If one of these conditions doesn't meet your case, it's better to find other way, as the smallest mistakes of doing this can be fatal. Painkillers are recommended too, as they slow down time. 3. Keep fighting It's best to do this when the Kami's health is low, and it's best to combine this with choice #4. Not only preventing death if this choice failed, but it's also slow down time, giving more time to attack. 4. Take some painkillers And wait it to explode. Very easy, but it's a nice way to save your life. Make sure you've taken enough painkillers. Or you'll be killed, wasting your painkillers 5. Bombard like a madman That's pretty simple. Just make sure your health is enough to survive the Kami's death explosion. 'Vomitron' ' '''The vomiting zombie. It spits red slime which can cover large distance, damage Kyle and staggering him, drastically reducing accuracy. But actually, his attack pattern is very simple and predictable, he lift his head upward when he's going to spit. Quickly dodge when you see this sign. How to dodge? simply move to your side. It's spit moves is very fast, so it's better to dodge '''before' the spit comes out. If there's several zombies when you fight this abomination, it's better to prioritize the zombies first, because the vomitron isn't very dangerous if you dodge all of its attacks, and fighting the vomitron when zombies are around is a bit harder. Plus the vomit can also damage zombies. Just make sure that you don't stand still. Try to 'dance' when killing off zombies, so that you don't have to check the vomitron for the pre-attack sign. Another tactic is by hiding in a place where the vomit can't hit you. Vomitron will stop moving after he's getting a certain distance to you, so don't worry about him getting you. After zombies is clear, sneak out and shoot the vomitron, then hide again. rinse and repeat until he dies. Oh yeah, and don't forget: this zombie is melee-compatible too! First, clear out other zombies. Then, get in touch, strafe (or circle) him, and whack him as much as you please! His vomit won't hit you, and his melee is too slow to hit you. Just make sure there's no zombies around. And be careful when there's a lot of barrels around: The vomit will explode the barrel! instead of damaging zombies, it'll do massive damage to you if you're close to the explosion. It's best to destroy these barrels first before they destroy you. And, how about getting cornered? hmm, this zombie prefers keeping distance from you, but if you happen to getting cornered in a small tunnel, here are few choices: 1. Dodge precisely Before I said that it's better to dodge before the spit comes out, but in a small area, doing this may result in you getting damaged. This strategy needs good timing and nice skill, no zombies in sight, because they'll shrink your already small space to dodge, and most importantly, make sure the area is at least wide enough to move sideway few meters. If you aren't experienced enough or the space is just not enough for dodging, then this strategy isn't for you. 2. Stand still and fight This is the easiest choice, even though it isn't wise, but the painkillers are there for you. It's better to take a painkillers first, not after killing the Vomitron, as their time slowdown is very useful. 3. Melee madness! First, kill normal zombies first, then go on 1 v 1 with this guy. If you can't strafe (needs more space), do the hit-and-run strategy. The vomit is still a problem, though - only if you do the hit-and-run, the strafing works fine, vomit-free! 'Scienfist' One of the melee-forbidden zombies there (Actually, its weakness is melee, but it's too risky). It radiates painfully high damage that quickly drains your health and breaks your screen, and causing electronic devices to malfunction. Keep your distance, If you hit wall when you're backpedalling, look behind you and run a little, then continue attacking. Short range weapons aren't recommended. Autoheal can be useful, so you can get little more focus to the fight instead of focusing on your health. Aim for the head, it's pretty big. It's pretty simple when he's far away, but things with get screwed when you're cornered. You have three choices: 1. Keep fighting Useful when the scienfist is dying. whether to keep on the corner and furiously shooting this freak or gulping massive amount of painkillers and go on melee, keep your health up. 2. Run through the scienfist The purpose of doing this is to get away and fight properly. As noted above, do this only when you're cornered, and having enough painkillers. '''If you aren't cornered, it's better to backpedal. keep taking painkillers when running, it will cost you lots of health. 3. Bombard like a madman If the scienfist's health is still a lot to chunk, throw some grenades (boom chicken works very well too) or other explosives. Also check your health continuously and heal when necessary. Tip: In the story mode, you'll usually find these creatures when the alarm suddenly ringing and doors suddenly shut. Prepare yourself as usually you'll trapped in a small room. In sentinel missions, he won't radiate you and is far easier. Panzer This armored guy will bash you and force you to kiss the dirt if you get too close. He's slow, but he has protective armors. After some gunshots, he'll turn and curls, exposing his unprotected back, that's his weak point. It seems that shooting his sides is more effective to turn his back, while explosives instantly makes him turns, making red barrels an effective weapon - make sure to use them whenever possible. If you're cornered and knocked down, it's better to heal up and get around the corner. Chances you'll knocked down again, but this time is a bit farther, so you can get out from his reach and continue to attack. The most important thing is to figure the way out, so you don't get beaten to death. in escort mission, this guy is EZ with your partner. make it so that his back is facing your sidekick, and then he'll turn his back to you when he got shot. He's also easy in the sentinel mission, especially when his back is facing to you naturally (interestingly, he'll turn his back away when hurt, hiding his weak point instead of exposing it). Getting cornered with this boy is your worst nightmare - tough armors, big size, and the worst, forcing you to stay down. Here's choices when you get this freaking nightmare: 1. Maneuver The best choice out there, but doing it isn't that easy. When in the process, the Panzer may knock you down few times, but then you'll be free! The strategy is to keep away from the Panzer when maneuvering the corner. 2. Keep fighting Never give up is a good principle, but it should be noted: Only do this when you sure you can kill the Panzer before he bashed you to the ground, as staying close with this guy for too long is basically lethal. 3. Stun and Run/ Stun and Gun The tactical choice. Try to stun him, and then use the time for either escape, or fight back, depends on the situation. If he's near-death, then go gunning. But if he's still healthy or accompanied by zombies, run to a better area. 4. Bombard like a madman Maybe you noticed that this choice appears in '''every special zombies. '''But that's that. The explosives are really the last resort, but dealing grenades with this special is harder, mostly when you're knocked down. Take some painkillers first, to make sure you won't die, then bombard this guy. Rager This crazy guy will charge toward you and knock you down. Before his charge, he'll show signs, puffing his chest and raise his arms, then charge at you with high speed. After charging, he'll stop and get stunned, where you can shoot his exposed back. While his signs is very noticeable, he isn't that predictable. After his pre-attacking signs, he'll either charge and knock Kyle down- this is the most possible result, charge but stop right in your face and started melee- usually happens when you're too close to the rager and are walking away, or even cancel his charge and walks toward you- Usually when you're close to him. His initial charge is exceptionally dangerous, he'll do several charges without getting stunned, and he's able to do quick turns while charging- this is very dangerous. It's better to just avoiding his attacks when his initial charge, and then start attacking him after things getting calmer. If you're in a large area, however, you can 'feed' zombies to his charge (his charge can kill zombies). If you're tired of his charges, you can get closer (not that close so you don't get smashed by his melee) so he won't do charge, but instead pursue you on medium walking speed. Keep on his pace to avoid him smash your face or starting his charge again. Using grenades isn't advised when he's charging, you'll just waste your grenade. it's better to wait him stop his charge, then throw a grenade to his back. Traditionally, his weakpoint is his head and, his back. If you're cornered? Well, this guy loves getting a distance from you more than approaching you, but his melee is still deadly. 1. Get away! His melee is very lethal, so this is the best choice. Try to find a way to get out from the corner as soon as possible, and keep your painkillers ready. 2. Keep fighting Kill him as fast as you can, taking painkillers as you take damage. If his health is still too much for you, don't do this. 3. Bombard like a madman Yeah, a good way to finish him. just make sure to hold your bombarding attack when he's running. You'll just waste your explosives! Bosses Unlike specials which can be avoided, bosses must be taken down. They're very strong, having massive health, and very dangerous. Titan You meet this behemoth from the start of the game, where his hand can damage you. But you won't fight it until at the final Africa campaign. Basically just follow the instructions. mount the machine gun, avoid his throwing attacks, and beware of flanking zombies. You can approach him on a large road, which I dubbed Titan Road, but it isn't recommended, as your firearm isn't effective, and his stomping attack can be devastating. You're knocked down when you get damaged by all types of his attacks, whether it's hand attack, throwing attack, or stomp. As the traditional rule, aim for his head. The First One He's actually just an enhanced Rager, with more damage and health. Check out the Rager strategy up there. You'll find The First One in China and his clones in Europe. you'll fight 2 First One clones in Europe, so it's best to converge them first and then take them out one by one. Keep on moving, and always keep an eye on their position. It can be hard because evading two of them can be tricky, and the area isn't very large, unlike the first fight in China. '''Helicopter Not a zombie, but Black Coats! You'll find it in South America. There's no special tactics, because you'll face it with mounted machine guns, so you cannot dodge its bullets. Keep firing, stop firing when your gun is overheated, and keep painkillers ready. Update History of This Guide 13/12/2017 - Guide released 14/12/2017 - Added 'how to survive cornering' on every specials, not just the Scienfist. Okay guys, if you have other tactics of strategy, or if you find any mistake in my post, don't hestitate to comment. I hope this guide can help you fighting those zombies. Long live the Resistance! Category:Blog posts Category:Dead Trigger 2 Category:Dead Trigger 2 Special Zombies Category:Guides Category:Special Zombies